Better Beware for Panic!
by BlackParadeMarcher
Summary: Geen HP verhaal, ik weet het. Kan het nergens anders plaatsen weetje . Maarja, het gaat over Lau & Luka, twee meisjes uit Miami die Panic! At the Disco ontmoeten. Lees en review! Het is niet in hoofdstukken, maar in stukken geknipt
1. Part 1

**Voor degene die het interesseert, ik doe niet aan hoofdstukken. Ik zal het een beetje afknippen, maar eigenlijk is het gewoon een groot stuk tekst. Van 41 pagina's lang ; **

**  
#Better beware for Panic!**

**Maandagochtend zeven uur. School, bah. De meeste mensen zouden zich nog even omdraaien, maar zo is Luka nou eenmaal niet. Tenminste, ze kán het zich niet veroorloven. De schoolbus staat om half 8 voor de deur en die wacht niet lang. En aangezien het 16 kilometer is naar school, loopt ze liever niet.**

**Langzaam strompelt ze uit bed en loopt naar de badkamer. Daar haalt ze snel een borstel door haar lange zwarte haar, doet er een roze haarband in en doet wat mascara en oogpotlood op. Daarna draaft ze terug naar haar slaapkamer om kleding uit te zoeken. Iets wat haar altijd heel vele tijd kost. Ze trekt de kast open en rukt er een spijkerbroek uit. Dan blijft ze een tijdje besluiteloos voor haar geopende kast staan. Hij puilt uit met kleding, wat het Luka alleen nog maar moeilijker maakt om te kiezen.**

**Uiteindelijk trekt ze een effen zwart shirt met lange mouwen en v-hals van een plank en rent de trap af. Op de klok ziet ze dat het al 10 voor half 8 is. Geen tijd voor ontbijt. Snel grist ze een toast van haar broers bord en 3 tellen later loopt ze op een drafje naar de bushalte, op haar zwarte – 3 dagen oude – pumps.**

**Daar komt de bus al aan. Ongeduldig kijkt Luka om zich heen, alsof ze op iemand wacht. Dan komt daar uiteindelijk een meisje aanrennen, met korte blonde haren die haar een wild uiterlijk geven. Naast Luka blijft ze hijgend staan met haar handen op haar knieën.**

"**Sorry - Kon mijn – mobiel niet - vinden," hijgt ze, waarna ze Luka volgt, die de bus is ingestapt. Het blonde meisje is haar beste vriendin, Laurina. Op school wordt ze vaak aangesproken met Lau, wat makkelijker is voor iedereen. Ze heeft kort blond haar met een zwarte haarband erin, groene ogen en een piercing boven haar lip. Ze draagt een strakke spijkerbroek, schoenen met blokjes en een simpel shirt.**

"**Dan moet je je wekker iets vroeger zetten," zegt Luka lachend en ze ploft neer op haar vaste plek in de bus, bij het raam.**

"**Heb jij trouwens je Scheikunde huiswerk gemaakt?" vraagt Lau onschuldig terwijl ze naar Luka gaat zitten. Ze trekt haar tas op schoot en haalt haar Scheikundeboek eruit.**

"**Ja, heb ik gemaakt. Ik begreep er alleen weinig van," antwoord Luka en ook zij pakt haar tas en geeft haar Scheikundeboek aan Lau, die er gretig in begint te bladeren. **

**Na een half uur in de bus te hebben gezeten komen ze aan op school. De Miami High School is een grote school, met ruim 5000 leerlingen. Het is dan ook de beste school in de omgeving, alleen weggelegd voor gezinnen met veel geld.**

**Luka en Lau stappen de bus uit en lopen naar binnen. Over een kwartier zullen de lessen beginnen en de school is erg groot. Eerst gaan ze op zoek naar hun vrienden, die meestal bij de fontein zitten die midden op de binnenplaats staat.**

**Hester is de derde vriendin van hun groepje. Ze heeft donkerbruin haar wat in een wild kapsel is geknipt. Het komt tot haar schouders en zit elke dag anders. Ze heeft blauwe ogen en is altijd hyper. Ook vandaag komt ze aanhuppelen als Luka en Lau aan komen lopen.**

**Vandaag heeft Hester haar haar helemaal naar een kant gekamd en heeft ze maar 1 oorbel in. Haar make-up is erg donker zodat haar blauwe ogen nog blauwer lijken.**

**Na de rest begroet te hebben lopen de meisjes met zijn drieën naar hun kluisjes, die allemaal totaal op een andere plek zitten. Hester babbelt de hele tijd voer van alles en nog wat, maar vooral over haar verslaving; de band Panic! At the Disco.**

"**Oh en hun nieuwe nummer is hélémaal fantastisch! Gewoon niet normaal!" kakelt ze en Luka slaat haar kluis extra hard dicht. Lau schijnt het allemaal niet zo irritant te vinden.**

"**Ik heb ze gezien op tv, die zanger is best wel knap!" zegt ze. Hester straalt helemaal als ze dat hoort.**

"**Oh, Brendon! Ja, dat is ook mijn favoriet. Hij is -" begint ze weer, maar Luka kapt haar af. **

"**Hou dat maar voor het tussenuur wat we vanmiddag hebben. De bel gaat over een paar minuten en we moeten nog helemaal naar de 6e verdieping."**

**Hester kijkt haar even boos aan, maar als Luka haar even met trouwe-honden-ogen aankijkt koelt ze snel af. Ze haakt haar arm in die van Luka en doet bij Lau hetzelfde. Met z'n drieën lopen ze naar de 6e verdieping.**

**Om 3 uur hebben Luka en Lau hun laatste les, Biologie. Dat is vrijwel het saaiste vak op school en niemand neemt dan ook de moeite om echt op te letten. Hun leraar neuzelt maar door over iets als Fotosynthese en schijnt niet door te hebben dat niemand naar hun luistert.**

**Dan buigt Hester – die voor de twee vriendinnen zit – zich naar achter en wijst op een artikel uit de 'Five'. Het gaat over Panic! At the Disco, is al snel duidelijk.**

"**Ze komen optreden volgende week! Vandaag geven ze een interview hier in Miami op CNN! Ik moet gelijk naar huis straks!" fluistert ze opgewonden.**

"**Cool," zegt Lau en ze wil het tijdschrift aanpakken. Dan heeft de leraar haar door.**

"**Wat denk jij aan het doen te zijn?" vraagt hij boos. Lau kijkt hem onschuldig aan en zakt terug op haar stoel.**

"**Niet hoor, meneer. Ik wilde alleen het artikel over Panic! At the Disco lezen, wat in de 'Five' staat."**

**De leraar wil het tijdschrift afpakken, maar dan gaat de bel en propt Hester het tijdschrift snel in haar tas. Buiten haalt ze het er weer uit en geeft het aan Lau.**

"**Denk eraan, morgen wil ik dat jullie tot opdracht 30 gemaakt hebben," brult hun leraar Biologie, maar Luka en Lau staan al buiten. Lau bestudeerd de foto van Panic! At the Disco die naast het artikel staat.**

"**ie zanger is echt wel knap," mompelt ze en daarna geeft ze het blad terug aan Hester, die probeert de kreuken die het blad heeft opgelopen te verminderen voor ze het weer in haar tas stopt.**

"**Zullen we naar de stad gaan?" vraagt Luka. Lau knikt enthousiast. **

"**Ik heb hoognodig nieuwe schoenen nodig!" zegt ze. Met een blik op haar vans.**

**Hester schudt echter haar hoofd. Al lijkt ze het niet al te erg te vinden. **

"**Ik moet naar huis om dat interview met Panic! At the Disco te kijken op CNN,"m zegt ze. "Doeg! Tot morgen!"**

**Hester loopt weg en laat Luka en Lau Alleen achter. Die lopen samen naar hun kluisjes. Daarna nemen ze de bus naar het winkelcentrum.**

"**De hemel op aarde!" zegt Lau zodra ze de bus uitstapt en ze spreid haar armen alsof ze iedereen wel zou willen knuffelen. Luka lacht en trekt haar vriendin mee het winkelcentrum in.**

"**Kom, laten we eerst naar Macy's gaan," zegt Luka. "Ze hebben een fantastische nieuwe spijkerbroekenlijn!"**

**Enthousiast lopen de meisjes naar Macy's toe. Het is verreweg de grootste en duurste winkel in het centrum, maar Luka en Lau hebben geld genoeg. **

**Hun vaders zijn allebei advocaat en verdienen beiden genoeg voor een groot huis, een mooie auto en genoeg zak- en kleedgeld voor hun kinderen.**

**Bij Macy's zijn de vriendinnen een lange tijd zoet. Als ze naar buiten komen hebben ze allebei minstens 4 tassen met kleding aan hun armen hangen.**

"**Kom, we gaan eerst naar de schoenenwinkel en daarna wat drinken bij dat nieuwe café," zegt Lau en ze huppelt de roltrap bij Macy's af.**

"**Is goed. Ik ben ook wel toe aan een paar nieuwe sandalen," lacht Luka en ze volgt haar beste vriendin.**

**Ze komen langs een restaurant waar vier knappe jongens op het terras zitte. Ze fluiten naar de beide meisjes als ze langskomen maar Lau en Luka schenken ze geen aandacht.**

"**Losers," zegt Lau arrogant terwijl ze met grote passen verder loopt.**


	2. Part 2

**Eenmaal in de schoenenwinkel gaan ze opzoek naar de juiste schoenen voor Lau. Luka vind het nogal saai en wil wat meer actie in hun middagje shoppen. Misschien een jongen aan de haak slaan? Met twinkelende ogen vraagt ze haan haar vriendin:**

"**zullen we teruggaan naar die jongens op het terras? Ze waren wel lekker."**

**Lau stemt er lachend mee in en ze rekenen af. Snel lopen ze terug naar het restaurant. Gelukkig zitten de jongens er nog en ze kijken verbaast op als Luka en Lau naar ze toe komen.**

"**We mogen er toch nog wel bij zitten?" vraagt Luka lief en ze schuiven 2 stoelen bij.**

**Een ober komt naar het groepje toe en Lau bestelt voor beide meisjes een drankje. Daarna kijkt ze de groep rond.**

"**Nou, ik ben Luka en dit is mijn beste vriendin, Lau. Ik heb jullie hier nog nooit eerder gezien. Wonen jullie hier pas?" vraagt ze nieuwsgierig.**

**Een jongen met zwart haar met een schuine pony en bruine ogen schijnt verbaast te zijn door Luka's vraag.**

**Zijn vriend geef antwoord. Hij heeft bruin haar in vrijwel hetzelfde kapsel als de rest van de jongens en heeft mooie bruine ogen die Luka direct opvallen.**

"**We logeren hier een tijdje. Ik ben Ryan, dat is Brendon," hij wijst op de jongen met het zwarte haar, "en dat zijn Jon en Spencer."**

"**Jullie zijn van Panic! At the Disco!" zegt Lau ineens. Luka kijkt haar even vreemd aan.**

"**Ik vroeg me al af waarom jullie het niet direct doorhadden!" zegt Brendon en hij kijkt Lau lachend aan.**

"**Onze vriendin zit nu voor de televisie om naar jullie interview op CNN te kijken," zegt Luka Lachend. Dan komt de ober hun drankjes brengen en is het even stil.**

"**Dus jullie luisteren onze muziek helemaal niet?" vraagt Jon, die aan het eind van de tafel ziet. Hij ziet er het oudste uit van de groep jongens.**

"**Oh, ik zal best wel is een nummer van jullie gehoord hebben," antwoord Luka luchtig en ze neemt een slok van haar drankje.**

"**Ik stel voor dat jullie er dan maar is naar gaan luisteren," zegt Brendon en hij draait in zijn tas. Hij haalt er een cd uit en een stift. Op de binnenkant van de cd-hoes schrijft hij een telefoonnummer op.**

"**Wij moeten er nu hoognodig vandoor, maar hier hebben jullie onze cd en mijn telefoonnummer. Bel maar om te vertellen wat jullie ervan vinden." **

**Lau pakt de cd gretig aan. "Zullen we zeker doen!" zegt ze. De jongens staan op en met zijn vieren weg. Lau en Luka blijven alleen achter.**

"**Hebben we het nou goed gedaan of niet," vraagt Luka ontdeugend. Lau is het telefoonnummer in haar mobiel aan het zetten.**

"**als ik hém aan de haak kan slaan heb ik het helemaal gemaakt," mompelt ze in zichzelf. Luka trekt de cd uit haar handen.**

"**Kom, we gaan naar mijn huis, kunnen we direct luisteren," zegt ze en ze staat op. Ze rekenen hun drankje af en lopen met hun aankopen terug naar de bus die net aan komt rijden.**

**De bus stopt voor de deur van Luka's huis. Ze woont in een vrijstaand huis dicht bij het strand, met een grote Hummer voor de deur. Haar beide ouders zijn aan het werk, alleen haar oudere broer zit binnen.**

**Luka's broer is er typisch. Hij is een echte kakker en luistert alleen maar naar saaie muziek. Hij heeft blond haar en bruine ogen, en denkt dat hij heel knap is. Iets wat Luka al jaren uit zijn hoofd probeert te praten. Zijn naam is Dino.**

"**Jij moet vandaag de afwas doen," zegt hij als Luka binnenkomt. **

"**Daar hebben ze nou een afwasmachine voor uitgevonden. Laat die handen wapperen en doe het zelf!" antwoord Luka boos.**

"**Het is jouw beurt, dus ik doe het niet," antwoord haar broer koppig en hij stampt de trap op. Luka draait geïrriteerd met haar ogen en loopt naar haar kamer, met Lau op haar hielen.**

"**Irritant pokkekind," moppert ze terwijl ze de trap op draaft en in haar kamer ploft ze neer op haar bed. Lau loopt vaan de cd-speler en stopt de cd die ze van Brendon hebben gekregen in de speler.**

"**Kom op, er zijn belangrijkere dingen dan die broer van je. Laten we dansen!" Ze trekt Luka van het bed en de eerste klanken klinken uit de boksen. Samen gaan ze helemaal uit hun dank. Pas nadat de hele cd afgelopen is ploffen ze hijgend op Luka's bed neer.**

"**Fantastisch!" hijgt ze. Ze pakt de cd-hoes en kijkt op de achterkant. "Dat nummer, 'Nails for Breakfast.." is goed!"**

**Lau springt enthousiast overeind. "Laten we Brendon vragen of hij voor ons wil spelen!"**

"**Denk je nou echt dat hij daar tijd voor heeft? Voor twee meisjes die nog naar school gaan en veel te veel kilometers van hem vandaan wonen. En daarbij, ze zijn beroemd!" Antwoord Luka.**

"**We kunnen het toch proberen?" vraagt Lau met haar grote Bambi ogen. Nog voor Luka in kan stemmen duikt ze naar haar tas en grist haar mobiel eruit. Ze draait het nummer van Brendon en wacht af.**

"Met Brendon," klinkt het. Luka wuift naar Lau dat ze haar mobiel op de microfoon moet zetten. Lau knikt afwezig en doet haar vinger voor haar mond, als teken dat Luka stil moet zijn.

"Hey, Brendon, Met Lau," zegt Lau.

"Lau - Ah, van het terras? Ja, ik kan me je nog herinneren!" antwoord Brendon vrolijk. "Heb je de cd geluisterd?"

De meisjes horen mensen praten op de achtergrond en iemand zegt: "Wie heb je aan de lijn, Bren?" Lau gaat echter ongestoord door met het gesprek.

"Ja, ik vond het erg goed. Luka ook trouwens. Daarom vroeg ik me af of we misschien een keer zouden mogen luisteren als jullie repeteren?!"

Het duurt een tijd voor Brendon weer antwoord. Er klinkt een klap en vrijwel direct daarop een hoop scheldwoorden. Iemand lacht.

"Ja, sorry. Mijn keyboard had besloten om op mijn tenen te vallen. Wat zei je ook alweer? Of je mocht komen luisteren?" klinkt Brendon haastig. "Ik denk niet dat het nog kan. Vanmiddag vliegen we terug naar Vegas. Of je moet daarheen willen vliegen."

"Ah, wat jammer. Misschien doen we dat wel, naar Vegas vliegen," antwoord Lau teleurgesteld. Luka maakt een gebaar wat zegt: 'zie je wel?!'

"Nou, ik ga er weer vandoor. Je mag me altijd bellen. Heb ik je emailadres al? Geef die van Luka ook maar gelijk."

Lau geeft haar emailadres en die van Luka door en zegt gedag. Als ze opgehangen heeft is het even stil, maar dan slaakt Lau een gil.

"Ik heb Brendon Urie aan de telefoon gehad! Hij wilde mijn emailadres hebben!" roept ze blij en ze huppelt de kamer door. Luka lacht en gaat op haar rug op het bed liggen.

"Denk je dat hij het meende? Van dat we wel is naar Vegas mochten komen?" vraagt Luka langzaam. Lau stopt met huppelen en gaat ook op het bed zitten.

"Ik hoop het. Hij moet het wel menen anders zegt hij niet dat we hem altijd mogen bellen."


	3. Part 3

**Ze bleven nog even op het bed liggen maar Lau moest al snel naar huis. 's Avond had Luka ruzie met haar ouders over het inruimen van de vaatwasser en ze ging dan ook al snel naar haar kamer. Ze zet haar computer aan en start MSN op. Direct sprong de naam van Lau aan. **

"**Lauuuuuuu: Ik mag naar Las Vegas in de vakantie!**

**Lukky: Echt? Wauw! Hoezo dat?**

**Lauuuuuuu: voor Panic! Natuurlijk!  
Lukky: Ben je er nou nog steeds van overtuigt dat Brendon je echt verwacht?**

**Lauuuuuuu: Nee. Maar ze geven daar een concert over 3 weken, en daar wil ik bij zijn.  
Lukky: Op die manier. Mag ik mee?**

**Lauuuuuuu: Túúrlijk! Daarom vertel ik het juist!  
Lukky: Oke, ik bel je nog wel of het mag. Ik moet nu weg. Kus."**

**Luka sluit haar MSN af en loopt de trap af. Haar ouders zitten tv te kijken als ze de huiskamer binnenkomt. Ze kijken niet op en het is duidelijk dat ze nog steeds boos zijn. Toch wil Luka het proberen, dus gaat ze naast haar vader op de bank zitten.**

"**Pap, mag ik met Lau naar het concert van Panic! At the Disco in Las Vegas?" vraagt ze lief. Haar vader reageert pas na een lange tijd.**

"**En jij vind dat je dat verdient hebt? Ga je eerst maar is normaal gedragen tegenover ons. We zijn nog steeds je ouders," antwoordt hij.**

"**Ik weet dat ik niet altijd lief ben, maar dit is de kans van mijn leven!" smeekt Luka en ze kijkt haar vader extra lief aan.**

"**Nee, Luka. Je moet je eerst maar is leren gedragen."**

**Boos staat Luka op en stampt de trap op. Stomme ouders. Ze ploft neer op haar bed en zet de tv aan. Verveeld zapt ze wat, tot ze op CNN komt. Het interview met Panic! At the Disco wordt herhaald.**

'**Echt gek, 2 dagen geleden kende ik hun muziek niet eens, en nu ken ik ze persoonlijk!' denkt Luka en ze zakt iets verder op haar kussen.**

**De volgende ochtend wordt Luka wakker van haar wekker. Slaperig staat ze op en kleed zich aan. In de bus kan ze alleen maar suf voor zich uitstaren. Lau zit niet naast haar, zoals gewoonlijk. Ze heeft pas later les van Luka en heeft de niet de bus genomen.**

"**Luuk, je bent stil," zegt Hester vanachter haar. Luka draait zich half om en kijkt Hester aan. Zij en Lau hebben haar nog niet verteld over hun ontmoeting met Panic! At the Disco.**

"**Kom is zitten, Hester," zegt Luka en Hester gaat naast haar zitten. Ze kijkt Luka bezorgd aan.**

"**Er is toch niets hè?!" vraagt ze nerveus. Luka schudt haar hoofd.**

"**Integendeel," zegt ze met een grijns op haar gezicht. Ze begint ze vertellen over de middag dat ze samen met Lau ging shoppen. Naarmate ze vordert in haar verhaal worden Hester's ogen groter.**

"**Oh mijn god! Je hebt Panic! At the Disco ontmoet en je hebt Brendon Urie's telefoonnummer?" gilt ze enthousiast. Luka knikt, met een brede grijns op haar gezicht. Daarna wordt de grijns minder.**

"**Lau mag naar Las Vegas om ze te zien optreden, maar ik mag niet," zegt ze chagrijnig. Hester slaat haar armen om Luka heen.**

"**Arme meid," zegt ze. "Ik zou het maar nog is proberen als ik jou was. Bij je ouders, bedoel ik."**

**Luka geeft geen antwoord en staart uit het raam. Al snel komen ze aan bij school en stappen Luka en Hester uit. **

**Luka heeft maar een paar uur school en is al snel weer uit. Met hernieuwde vrolijkheid zit ze in de bus naar huis. Als ze thuis komt ziet ze dat haar beide ouders al thuis zijn. **

"**Hallo!" roept Luka vrolijk als ze de voordeur open doet. Ze krijgt antwoord van haar moeder die in de huiskamer zit. Haar vader komt net uit de keuken lopen.**

"**Mam en pap, nog even over gister -" begint Luka maar haar vader kapt haar af.**

"**We hebben besloten je wel te laten gaan naar dat concert," zegt hij. "Maar wel op één voorwaarde."**

"**Echt waar?" vraagt Luka verbaasd. "En wat is die voorwaarde dan?"**

"**Je broer gaat mee. We hebben de tickets al besteld en de reis besproken met Laurina's ouders -" gaat Luka's moeder verder. Luka staat haar ontsteld aan.**

"**Dino? NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" gilt ze ontzet. Ze slaat haar handen voor haar gezicht en kreunt inwendig. "Waarom hij?"**

"**Hij was de enige die mee wilde en mee kan."**

'**Waarom moet het toch altijd weer verpest worden door die stomme broer van me,' denkt Luka boos. Daarna vermant ze zich weer.**

"**Bedankt mam, pap," zegt ze en ze omhelsd haar moeder en daarna haar vader. Dan loopt ze de kamer uit, de trap op. Op de helft blijft ze staan en loopt ze weer naar beneden.**

"**Wanneer is dat concert eigenlijk?" vraagt ze.**

"**Over 3 weken," antwoord haar vader en Luka knikt. Langzaam loopt ze de trap voor de tweede keer op. Over 3 weken. In de kerstvakantie dus.**

"**Aan je stemvolume te horen heb je gehoord dat ik meega naar Vegas," zegt haar broer als Luka langs zijn kamer komt. Ze blijft even staan, maar dan loopt ze zijn kamer binnen.**

"**Daar moeten we het nog even over hebben," zegt Luka terwijl ze op een bureaustoel gaat zitten. "Je verteld niemand dat je mijn broer bent, je laat me met rust, bemoeit je met niks en aan je uiterlijk moet ook iets veranderd worden. Zoals je er nu uitziet gelooft niemand dat je bent gekomen omdat je Panic! leuk vind."**

"**En wat moet er dan veranderd worden aan mijn haar?" vraagt Dino nieuwsgierig. Luka geeft geen antwoord maar vist haar mobiel uit haar zak. Snel typt ze het nummer van Lau in.**

"**Hee. Kan je even hier naartoe komen?" vraagt Luka aan haar vriendin. Nog voor Lau antwoord kan geven heeft Luka al opgehangen. Als haar broer haar vreemd aankijkt zegt Luka:**

"**Nu denkt ze dat er iets aan de hand is en komt ze extra snel. Kom mee naar beneden, we gaan eerst even kleding voor je shoppen. En hou alsjeblieft eerst je kop de onder de kraan, die stekels kan ik niet aanzien."**

**Dino loopt naar de badkamer om braaf te doen wat Luka hem zegt. Dan gaat de bel en Luka rent naar beneden. Lau staat voor de deur en ze kijkt er bezorgd. Luka stat met een brede grijns voor haar.**

"**Raad eens?" vraagt ze en Lau's gezicht klaart op.**

"**Je mag mee?! Echt?" gilt ze en ze omhelst Lau stevig. "YEAAH!"**

"**Er is alleen één maar," zegt Luka langzaam en Lau laat haar snel los. Argwanend kijkt ze haar vriendin aan.**

"**Iets niet leuks, dus." Dan komt Dino naar beneden en Lau kijkt op. Haar ogen worden groot. **

"**Oh mijn god, je méént het niet! Moet híj mee?" gilt ze ontzet. Luka knikt met een grimas op haar gezicht.**

"**Daarom heb ik je gebeld. Het voor tijd voor een behoorlijke garderobe en een móói kapsel," zegt Luka. La knikt instemmend. Ze pakt Dino's arm vast en trekt hem mee naar buiten. Luka volgt hen.**

**De bus brengt hun naar het winkelcentrum, waar ze even stil blijven staan, tot ze hebben besloten waar ze eerst heen gaan.**

"**Ik zou niet weten waar je behoorlijke jongenskleding kan kopen, dus laten we eerst naar de kapper gaan," zegt Luka. **

"**We kunnen het beste naar de H&M gaan. Daar hebben ze altijd wel leuke kleding," zegt Lau. Luka kijkt haar raar aan. **

"**Sinds wanneer ga jij naar de jongensafdeling van de H&M?" vraagt ze argwanend.**

"**Ik ben er wel is geweest met Jack," zegt Lau met glimoogjes. Luka grijnst en naast elkaar lopen ze naar de kapper. Dino sloft achter ze aan.**

**Jack is een van Lau's ex-vriendjes. Toen ze met hem was zat ze alleen maar in het winkelcentrum. Hij was nog verslaafder aan shoppen dan zij.**

Ze komen aan bij de kapper waar Luka en Lau altijd naartoe gaan. Ze gaan naar binnen er worden vrolijk begroet door een vrouw aan de kassa.

"We komen voor een totale metamorfose," zegt Luka en ze trekt haar broer naar de kassa toe. "Deze jongen moet met ons mee naar een Panic! At the Disco concert. Dus zijn haar moet een beetje bewerkt worden."

Toevallig weet de vrouw precies wat ze bedoelt en al snel zit Dino in de kapperstoel. Bijna 2 uur later komt hij er weer uit. Luka en Lau zijn ondertussen een ijsje gaan halen, om de tijd te doden.

"Oh mijn gód, Dino! Ik wist niet dat jij zo knap was," gilt Lau als ze Luka's broer in het oog krijgt. Zijn blonde haar is zwartgeverfd en zijn eens zo in de gel gezette haar is in een pony geknipt.

"Zo broertje, nou komt je ware aard naar boven. Op naar de H&M!" zegt Luka en ze haakt haar arm in die van Dino. Lau gaat aan de andere kant van hem lopen en doet hetzelfde.

"Weet je, als je Luka's broer niet was had ik spontaan verkering aan je gevraagd. Als je tenminste wat betere kleding aanhad. Maar daar gaan we voor zorgen!"


	4. Part 4

**Ze lopen de H&M binnen en gaan naar de jongensafdeling. Lau en Luka grissen allemaal kledingstukken van de rekken, op zoek naar dé perfecte outfit.**

Uiteindelijk hebben ze de perfecte outfit gevonden. Een legging met verticaal zwart en witte strepen, een wit shirt en een lange sjaal, groen/geel gekleurd.

"Zo, nu kunnen we hem gerust meenemen naar Las Vegas," zegt Luka tevreden. Haar broer kijkt iets minder enthousiast.

"Ik zie eruit als een punker. Dat haar gaat nog wel, maar die kleding. Ik snap niet dat ze dit bij de jongensafdeling hangen." Hij plukt een beetje aan de broek. "Dit is net een panty."

"Je zal zien, dat je de meisjes nu niet meer van je af kan slaan," zegt Lau tevreden en ze slaat haar armen over elkaar. "Laten we nu zelf gaan shoppen, Lukky."

Drie weken later zit Luka nerveus achterin de auto van haar vader. Dino zit naast haar met oordopjes in uit het raam te staren. Hij schijnt het allemaal niet zo interessant ze vinden. Maar Luka is bloednerveus.

Op het vliegveld is Lau ook al met haar ouders. Ze heeft een grote grijns op haar gezicht en staat zo te zien te trappelen om weg te gaan. Ze moeten nog een tijd wachten voordat hun vliegtuig gaat, maar dan mogen ze eindelijk instappen.

"Wel naar je broer luisteren hè?" zegt Luka's vader en hij geeft haar een knuffel. Luka zucht.

"Ik denk dat ik eerder op hém moet passen. Heb je gezien hoe hij zich de laatste tijd gedraagt?" antwoordt ze met een brede grijns op haar gezicht, denkend aan wat zij en Lau hebben aangericht.

Na Dino's metamorfose wilden zijn vrienden niks meer met hem te maken hebben. Maar, al snel had hij nieuwe vrienden die in Luka's ogen veel beter zijn dan zijn oude. Hij heeft geleerd hoe hij een meisje moet versieren en zelfs Lau vind hem wel aantrekkelijk. Niet dat Luka dáár zo blij mee is.

Lau neemt ook afscheid van haar ouders en daarna lopen ze met z'n drieën het vliegtuig in. Luka is doodsbenauwd maar laat niks merken. Ze haar vliegen. Ze heeft nog maar één keer eerder gevlogen, wat een regelrechte ramp was. Maar iedereen schijnt dat vergeten te zijn, en Luka is niet van plan om ze eraan te herinneren.

"Las Vegas!" zegt Lau en ze slaat een arm om Luka heen. "Is het niet fantastisch, Lukky?"

**Luka mompelt maar wat. Ze is misselijk en staat te trillen op haar benen. Oh, wat is zij blij dat ze weer veilig op de grond staat. Inmiddels zijn ze doorgelopen naar de douane en laten hun bagage checken. Ze laten hun paspoort zien en dan mogen ze doorlopen.**

"**Ik heb ma beloofd om haar te bellen zodra we er zijn," zegt Dino en hij haalt zijn mobiel uit zijn zak.**

"**Moet dat echt nu?"vraagt Luka. "Doe even rustig aan, dan bellen we haar later wel."**

"**Ja, laten we iets gaan eten!" gilt Lau enthousiast en ze trekt broer en zus mee naar een restaurant op het vliegveld. Het ziet er erg gezellig uit en als snel blijkt dat het ook nog is erg duur is.**

**Lau geeft bij de ober op wat ze allemaal willen eten. Luka wil alleen een glas water en haar broer kijkt haar even vreemd aan. Dan grijnst hij.**

"**Als je maar niet over mijn nieuwe kleding heen kotst," zegt hij grijnzend. Luka geeft hem een klap op zijn hoofd als reactie.**

**Nadat ze gegeten hebben gaan ze naar buiten, op zoek naar een taxi. Dit keer belt Dino zijn moeder wel op, die erg blij is om iets van hem te horen. Hij hangt snel weer op, voordat zijn moeder kan beginnen over wat hij vooral wel en niet mag doen.**

"**Straks gaat ze me ook nog vertellen dat ik elke dag een schone onderbroek aan moet doen," zegt Dino en hij draait met zijn ogen. Met zijn drieën stappen ze in een taxi.**

"**Waar gaat de reis naartoe?" vraagt de chauffeur. Luka en Lau kijken elkaar grijnzend aan.**

"**Naar het Hilton hotel graag," zeggen ze in koor. De chauffeur knikt en rijdt weg, richting het Hilton hotel.**

"**Ah, daar had ik me nou echt op verheugd. Een heerlijke luxe kamer met jacuzzi en roomservice," zegt Luka en ze leunt achteruit op de leren achterbank. **

"**En dan word je morgenochtend wakker met een onwijs gaaf concert in het vooruitzicht!" Lau kan geen moment stilzitten en zodra de taxi stil staat vliegt ze naar buiten. Dino betaalt de chauffeur en dan lopen ze naar binnen.**

**Het Hilton hotel is heel groot en ziet er heel duur uit. Bij binnenkomst is er aan het eind van de hal een balie en aan weerskanten een trap. Aan de linkerkant zijn vier liften en aan de rechterkant een bar.**

"**Wow! Kunnen we dit wel betalen?" vraagt Luka zich af. Dino haalt zijn schouders op en loopt naar de balie waar een vrouw met een glimlach op haar gezicht op ze staat te wachten.**

"**We hebben geld gekregen voor 3 maanden terwijl we hier maar 5 dagen zijn. Dan kunnen we echt wel een paar nachtjes is het Hilton overnachten," zegt Dino.**

**Ze krijgen een kamer aangewezen. Dino heeft een kamer voor zich alleen en Luka en Lau slapen samen op een kamer. Ze hebben allebei een tweepersoonsbed voor zichzelf, een minibar en een jacuzzi. Lau begint – gelijk als de piccolo de deur achter zich dicht heeft gedaan - als een idioot op het bed te springen. Het bed veert heel erg mee en al snel ligt Lau er languit naast.**

"**Doe normaal, kind!" gilt Luka enthousiast. "Straks worden we eruit geschopt!"**

**Die avond laten ze roomservice komen en eten op hun kamer. Dino zien ze de hele avond niet meer.**

"**Die zit waarschijnlijk zich beneden lam te drinken," giechelt Lau. Luka grimast.**

"**Hij is nog geen 21 hoor. Gelukkig niet, dan zou ie alleen maar meer praatjes krijgen!"**

**Om 11 uur vallen ze allebei in slaap, moe van de lange reis en het vele eten. De bedden zijn heerlijk donzig en de volgende ochtend kost het dan ook veel moeite om op te staan. Eerst gaan ze samen in de Jacuzzi en daarna rennen ze naar Dino's kamer om hem wakker te maken.**

"**Diiinnooooooooo, wakker worden!" gilt Lau en ze springt bovenop het bed waarop Dino nog ligt te slapen. Hij draait zich op zijn rug, maar wordt niet wakker. **

"**Sst," zegt Luka en ze houdt haar vinger voor haar mond. Lau kijkt haar vragend aan. Op haar tenen loopt Luka naar de badkamer en komt terug met een beker water. Een brede grijns verschijnt op Lau's gezicht.**

"**Dino?!" vraagt Luka liefjes en op hetzelfde moment keert ze de beker boven zijn hoofd om. Dino wordt met een ruk wakker en gaar overeind te zitten.**

"**Stelletje krengen!" bromt ie en hij springt uit bed. Gillend rennen Lau en Luka de kamer uit, Dino alleen achterlatend. In hun eigen kamer blijven ze hijgend staan.**

"**Dat was en goeie, Lukky," giechelt Lau en ze gaat op haar bed zitten. Ze springt vrijwel direct weer op alsof ze zich gebrand heeft.**

"**Vandaag is het concert! We moeten nog kleding shoppen!" zegt ze ontzet. In topsnelheid kleden ze zich aan en gaan terug naar Dino's kamer. Die heeft zich inmiddels ook aangekleed en met zijn drieën gaan ze de stad in. Bij een café halen ze koffie, die ze onderweg opdrinken.**

"**Oké, we gaan dus voor een volledige outfit, met schoenen," zegt Luka zakelijk. "Kijk, dat lijkt me wel een leuke winkel!"**

**Ze waren de hele middag in de stad op zoek naar kleding. Om een uur of zes gingen ze naar een restaurant om iets te eten en daarna terug naar het hotel. Het concert zou om half 10 beginnen.**

"**Nog maar even!" gilt Lau door hun hotelkamer. Luka staat in de badkamer en schiet uit met haar oogpotlood. Mopperend gaat ze op zoek naar haar remover.**

**Lau huppelt door de kamer met een shirt half over haar hoofd getrokken. Ze struikelt over haar schoenen en valt met een klap op de grond.**

"**Wat doe jij nou weer allemaal?"moppert Luka en ze loopt de badkamer uit. Ze trekt Lau overeind, die nog steeds ene grote grijns op haar gezicht heeft.**

"**Brendon smste net voor het eerst sinds ons belletje," zegt ze.**

"**Wat stond erin?" vraagt Luka nieuwsgierig. Lau pakt haar mobiel en schraapt heel overdreven haar keel.**

"**Allerliefste Lau ik vind je zo lief, ik kan je wel plat knuffelen. Het spijt me heel erg dat ik niets meer van me heb laten horen, ik hoop dat je me kan vergeven. Heel veel liefs Brendon," citeert ze met het mobieltje voor haar neus. Luka trekt haar beide wenkbrauwen op.**

"**Geef hier," zegt ze en ze trekt het apparaat uit Lau's handen. Die heeft inmiddels weer een grote grijns op haar gezicht.**

"**Grapje!" gilt ze. "Hij heeft alleen geschreven hoe het met ons ging en of we nog naar Vegas komen."**

"**Je hebt hem toch niet verteld dat we er al zijn hè!"zegt Luka geschrokken en ze checkt Lau's outbox om te kijken wat ze teruggeschreven heeft.**

"**Nee joh, gekkie. Hoe wou je het eigenlijk gaan doen? Hij ziet ons echt niet hoor tussen al die krijsende fans!" Luka haalt haar schouders op en geeft het mobieltje terug. **

"**We zien wel. Desnoods bellen we hem op," antwoordt ze. Dino komt binnen en onderbreekt het gesprek van de twee vriendinnen.**

"**Het is al half 9 en we moeten er ook nog naar toe. Ik dacht dat jullie vooraan wilden staan?" zegt hij. Lau en Luka kijken elkaar geschrokken aan en beginnen zich als een debiel op te maken en aan te kleden. Dino gaat op een bed zitten en kijkt rustig toe.**

"**Rot op, Dino! We proberen ons om te kleden!" gilt Luka en ze duwt haar broer de deur uit. Binnen tien minuten zitten ze met z'n drieën opgepropt op de achterbank van een taxi.**


	5. Part 5

**Het concert wordt gehouden in een groot stadion ergens aan de rand van Las Vegas. De parkeerplaats is al voor de helft vol als ze aankomen. Dino betaalt de taxi en samen lopen ze naar binnen.**

"**We zijn er!" roepen de vriendinnen in koor en ze slaan hun armen om elkaar heen. Ze zien er meer uit als meisje van 7 dan van 17 jaar.**

"**Kom op, in de rij. De zaal gaat over 10 minuten open," zegt Lau en ze gaan in de rij staan.**

**Na een lange tijd wachten mogen ze naar binnen. Het is een enorm gedrang omdat iedereen vooraan wil staan. Lau, Luka en Dino dringen net zo lang voor totdat ze een mooi plekje ergens bijna vooraan hebben.**

**Het duurt nog minstens een half uur voordat Panic! At the Disco het podium op komt. Een hoop gegil stijgt op als Brendon het podium oploopt. Dan komen de anderen ook en kan het feest beginnen. De nummers volgen snel na elkaar. Na drie kwartier is het even pauze.**

"**Waar is Dino?" vraagt Luka aan Lau. Die grinnikt.**

"**Ik zag hem weglopen met een meisje met bruin haar Kijk, daar staan ze!" zegt Lau en ze wijst op Dino, die in een innige omhelzing staat met een meisje met bruin haar en een kort rokje aan.**

"**Aha," antwoordt Luka en ze wendt haar blik af van haar broer en het meisje.**

**Na de pauze komen er nog 4 nummers en na een lange tijd "we want more" nog eentje om het goed te aken.**

"**Ik wil dus wél een handtekening van Brendon," zegt een meisje dat voor Luka en Lau naar de uitgang loopt. Dino is nog steeds niet terug.**

"**Zullen wij ook een handtekening halen?" zegt Lau met twinkelende ogen. Luka knikt.**

**Ze lopen achter de stoet mensen aan, die hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook een handtekening gaan halen. Ze lopen een andere ruimte in en staan weer in een lange rijd voor ze aan de beurt zijn. Dino is inmiddels ook weer terug, hand in hand met het meisje met de bruine haren die Jewel blijkt te heten. Ze heeft groene ogen en draagt een kort spijkerrokje en een fanshirt van Panic! At the Disco.**

**Lau staat recht voor Brendon. Het enige wat hun scheidt is de tafel ertussenin. Brendon kijkt niet op.**

"**Voor wie is het?" vraagt hij verveeld. Lau grijnst ontdeugend, wat Brendon natuurlijk niet opmerkt.**

"**Voor een meisje dat helemaal vanuit Miami hierheen is gekomen om je nog één keer te spreken voor je te beroemd bent en je haar vergeet. Ze heet Lau." Brendon kijkt op en grijnst.**

"**Moet dat er echt allemaal op?" vraagt hij met een knipoog. "Leuk je weer is te zien, Lau. Ik zie dat je Luka ook het meegenomen?" Hij buigt zich over de tafel en geeft Lau een kus op haar wang.**

"**Ja, we zijn er allebei. Met mijn broer, de babysitter," zegt Luka lachend. Lau is te verbaasd om iets uit te brengen.**

"**Is het goed om straks ergens af te spreken? In de Pink Lagoon, over een uurtje?" zegt Brendon en hij kijkt naar de rij achter Lau en Luka. **

"**Is goed, tot zo," antwoordt Luka en ze trekt Lau mee naar buiten, die nog steeds voor zich uitstaart. Achter zich horen ze een meisje zeggen:**

"**Mag ik ook een kus?"**

**Buiten blijven ze staan. Ze kijken elkaar even aan en rennen dan weer naar binnen. Bij het winkeltje blijven ze staan en kopen twee Panic! At the Disco shirts.**

"**Wauw," zegt Lau. Luka grinnikt.**

"**Waar is Dino?" Lau reageert niet en Luka interesseert het ook vrij weinig. Samen lopen ze naar de Pink Lagoon.**

**De Pink Lagoon is een klein café. Het is er erg druk en rokerig. Lau besteld voor haar en Luka iets te drinken en ze gaan zo zitten dat ze uitzicht hebben op de ingang.**

**Het duurt nog ruim drie kwartier voordat de jongens eindelijk binnenkomen. Ze zijn met zijn drieën, alleen Jon ontbreekt. **

"**Hoi!" zegt Brendon vrolijk en hij gaat naast Lau op de bank zitten. Ryan gaat naast hem zitten en Spencer tegenover hun. Ze praten een tijdje met elkaar, over niets in het bijzonder.**

"**Laten we naar een club gaan ofzo, waar we kunnen dansen," stelt Spencer voor, die de hele tijd nog bijster weinig heeft gezegd. De anderen knikken instemmend en met z'n allen lopen ze naar buiten.**

"**Wat is een leuke club hier in de buurt?" vraagt Lau zich af. Luka haalt haar schouders op en kijkt de groep rond. Haar ogen blijven even hangen bij Ryan, die haar aankijkt en glimlacht. Verlegen wend Luka haar blik af.**

"**We hebben met Jon afgesproken bij de Thirteen," zegt Brendon. Hij gaat ze voor naar een groot gebouw waar twee mannen voor de deur staan. Kennelijk herkennen ze de jongens want ze kunnen zonder enige problemen doorlopen.**

**Binnen is het heel erg druk. Vooral op de dansvloer is het een drukte van belang en ook aan de bar is geen plekje meer vrij. **

"**Wil je dansen?" vraagt Brendon aan Lau en die knikt. Samen lopen ze naar de dansvloer en verdwijnen tussen de menigte. Luka blijft achter bij Spencer en Ryan, die er een beetje verveeld bijstaan.**

"**Laten we Jon gaan zoeken," stelt Ryan voor. Hij kijkt de zaal rond opzoek naar Jon. Spencer volgt zijn voorbeeld.**

"**Dat is hem toch?" vraagt Luka en ze wijst naar een man met bruin haar die veel op Jon lijkt. Hij staat aan de bar en naast hem zit een meisje met lang zwart haar.**

"**Inderdaad," zegt Ryan en hij loopt op Jon af. Spencer en Luka volgen hem op de voet. **

"**Hee Jon!"**

**Jon kijkt op en zwaait enthousiast. Zo te zien heeft hij al aardig wat op. Het meisje naast hem kijkt Luka nogal arrogant aan maar concentreert zich dan weer op haar drankje.**

"**Ik zie dat je je vriendin hebt meegenomen?" zegt Jon en hij lacht nogal overdreven. Hij legt een hand op Luka's schouder en zegt zacht:**

"**Onze Ry hier heeft een oogje op jou."**

**Hij slaat Luka op haar schouder en neemt een slok van zijn drinken. Ryan is intussen naast het meisje met het zwarte haar gaan zitten en Spencer is weggelopen.**

**Wil je ook wat drinken?" vraagt Ryan aan Luka en hij kijkt haar vragend aan. Luka knikt bijna onzichtbaar.**

"**Doe maar een cola."**

**Jon zet zijn glas met een klap op de bar en staat op. Kennelijk drinkt hij wel vaker teveel want hij wankelt niet als hij het gewicht terug in zijn benen krijgt.**

"**Kom Nikki, laten we gaan dansen," zegt hij en hij trekt het meisje met het zwarte haar, genaamd Nikki, naar de dansvloer. Die loopt gewillig met hem mee en schijnt zich niet te storen aan zijn gedrag.**

"**Dat is dus Nikki, Jon's vriendin. Een raar stelletje als je het mij vraagt. Maarja, ze zijn gelukkig met elkaar," zegt Ryan en hij lacht naar Luka die terug glimlacht. Ze gaat naast hem zitten op een barkruk en er valt een ongemakkelijke stilte.**

"**Ben je wel is eerder in Las Vegas geweest?" vraagt Ryan om de stilte te doorbreken. Luka schud haar hoofd.**

"**Nee, nog nooit. Wel een keer in Chicago, maar voor de rest eigenlijk nooit verder dan Miami."**

"**Ik zou nog wel een keer naar Miami willen, maar dan niet om op te treden. Ik heb eigenlijk helemaal niets kunnen zien in de dagen dat we daar waren."**

"**Je mag best een keer komen logeren hoor, ruimte genoeg," zegt Luka en ze grijnst. Ryan grinnikt.**

"**Misschien doe ik dat nog wel is. Geef me je telefoon is," zegt hij. Luka kijkt hem even aan maar pakt dan haar mobiel uit haar zak en geeft hem aan Ryan. Op dat moment gaat hij af.**

"**Ene Dino?" vraagt Ryan en hij geeft het mobieltje terug. **

"**Sorry, ik moet even opnemen," zegt Luka en ze haast zich naar de wc's, weg van het lawaai.**

"**Met Luka!"**

"**Waar zitten jullie?" klinkt er aan de andere kant van de lijn. Schijnbaar zit Dino ook in een club, want de muziek is duidelijk te horen.**

"**Perfecte timing! Ik kreeg net het nummer van Ryan Ross, maar nee, jij moet het moment weer verzieken!" gilt Luka boos in de telefoon.**

"**Zeur niet. Dan hadden jullie maar niet ineens weg moeten rennen. Ik zie jullie morgen wel in het hotel, ik ga nu nog even stappen met Jewel," antwoord Dino verveeld.**

"**Je doet maar!" zegt Luka boos en ze klapt haar mobiel dicht. Geïrriteerd loopt ze terug naar de bar.**

**Luka loopt terug naar haar kruk en gaat zitten. Vrijwel iedereen danst nu, behalve Ryan en Nikki die beiden aan de bar hangen en verveeld voor zich uitstaren.**

**Luka ploft neer naast Ryan, die zonder haar aan te kijken zegt: "Ik heb even op je drankje gepast. Je weet het maar nooit hier." **

**Luka glimlacht, iets wat Ryan natuurlijk niet ziet. Nikki kijkt met een peinzende blik hun kant op, maar zegt niets.**

**Ondertussen zit Lau aan de andere kant van de zaal met haar handen onder haar hoofd op een met leer beklede bank. Haar ellebogen rusten op een tafeltje. Ze ziet er niet al te blij uit, wat ze ook zeker niet is.**

**Boos kijkt ze naar Brendon, die aan het dansen is een paar schaars geklede meisje van een jaar of 18.**

"**Lul," mompelt Lau en ze staat op. Snel loopt ze langs de dansvloer op zoek naar Luka. **

**Die zit aan de bar, in gesprek met Nikki. Ryan is weg en heeft plaatsgemaakt voor Spencer, die erg zijn best doet om te doen alsof het hem interesseert wat Nikki te vertellen heeft.**

"**En toen ik hem hielp om die vissenkom weer van zijn hoofd te halen vroeg hij me mee uit," zegt Nikki en ze neemt een slok van haar drankje.**

"**Wauw, dat is nog is een verassende eerste ontmoeting. Vond je hem gelijk leuk?" vraagt Luka op haar beurt.**

**Nikki Lacht. "Eigenlijk vond ik hem maar een macho. Maar hij was heel lief en uiteindelijk begon ik hem toch leuk te vinden."**

**Lau gaat tussen Nikki en Luka instaan, die haar eerst niet eens opmerken.**

"**Hee Lau! Uitgedanst?"vraagt Luka met een grijns op haar gezicht. Die sterft snel weg als ze Lau's gezicht ziet.**

"**Wat is er gebeurt?" vraagt Nikki, die Lau's gezicht ook gezien heeft. Lau haalt haar schouders op en leunt tegen de bar aan.**

**Luka slaat een arme om haar heen en geeft een kus op Lau's wang.**

"**Niet treuren, jongens genoeg op de aardbol!" zegt ze vrolijk. "Nikki was net aan het vertellen over haar eerste ontmoeting met Jon!" **

**Lau's humeur gaat er niet op vooruit en uiteindelijk besluiten ze om naar huis te gaan. Naast elkaar lopen ze naar het hotel, nadat ze afscheid hebben genomen van Spencer en Nikki.**

"**Wel jammer hoor, ik heb niet eens afscheid kunnen nemen van de jongens," zegt Luka treurig. Ze kijkt naar Lau, die niet reageert maar stevig doorloopt. Ze heeft duidelijk de pest in, wat Luka ook niet zo gek vind. Ze had van Brendon wel iets beters verwacht. Ze slaat een arm om haar vriendin heen en ze lopen rustig verder.**

**Als ze aankomen in het hotel is het nog stil, Dino is nog niet terug. Niet dat Luka dat verwacht had, hij zit natuurlijk met zijn nieuwe vriendinnetje in een of andere club, illegaal bier te drinken. Soms verbaast ze zich erover hoe een mens kan veranderen in een korte tijd. Het enige wat Luka en Lau wilden was dat hij er beter uit zou zien, maar dat was voor hem schijnbaar een reden om meteen maar helemaal te veranderen.**

"**Kom op Lau, iets vrolijker mag ook wel! Zet Brendon uit je hoofd en denk aan iets leuks!" moppert Luka als de meisjes al een half uur terug zijn in hun hotelkamer, maar Lau nog geen woord gesproken heeft. "Ik heb een nieuwe cd gekocht, hij leek me wel leuk."**

**Luka loopt naar de stereo en stopt de cd in het laatje. Niet veel later schalt de muziek door de boxen. Het is vrolijke dansmuziek van een of ander onbekend bandje en zorgt ervoor dat Lau zich iets vrolijker gaat voelen. Niet veel later schijnt ze alweer over het gebeurde heen te zijn en danst ze samen met Luka de kamer door. **

**Hijgend vallen ze neer op een van de bedden als het nummer is afgelopen. **

"**Hip nummer!" zegt Luka vrolijk. Lau knikt instemmend. "Maak je nou maar niet al te druk om Bren, dat komt vast wel goed. En anders blijven jullie toch gewoon goede vrienden?"**

"**Jij hebt makkelijk praten! Ik hoorde van Jon dat Ryan jou wel zag zitten," moppert Lau en ze staat op van het bed. Ze loopt naar de telefoon en begint het nummer van de Roomservice in te tikken. "Jij ook wat eten?"**

"**Ja lekker. Doe maar de dagschotel," zegt Luka en daarna praat ze weer verder alsof het gesprek nooit onderbroken is: "Jon was hartstikke dronken, ik denk niet dat hij morgen nog weet wat hij gezegd heeft. En als Ryan me echt leuk vond liet hij dat niet merken. Hij heeft me zowat doodgenegeerd daar aan de bar. En dansen wilde hij ook al niet."**

**Lau luistert met één oor terwijl ze voor hun beiden iets te eten besteld. Daarna gooit ze de hoorn op de haak en gaat weer naast Luka op het bed zitten. **

"**We zullen wel zien. We zijn een paar dagen in Las Vegas en daarna zien we wel weer verder. En als het niet goedkomt gaan we in Miami naar het eerste de beste restaurant en bestellen alles waar chocola in zit. En daarna gaan we op jongensjacht!" **

**Luka lacht, al is het met tegenzin. "Tien minuten geleden dacht je er nog heel anders over!"**

**Lau haalt haar schouders op. De bel gaat en als Luka de deur opendoet komt de Roomservice binnen. Als ze eten kletsen ze nog even over onzinnige dingen en daarna besluiten ze vroeg naar bed te gaan. Luka's broer zal de eerste uren toch wel niet verschijnen en veel zin om nog uit te gaan hebben de meiden niet.**


	6. Part 6

**De volgende ochtend worden ze laat wakker. Ook Dino ligt nog in bed en dus wordt het een rustige ochtend en zitten ze bij lunchtijd nog in hun pyjama. Als ze net hun middageten gekregen hebben en Dino ook uit zijn bed is komen strompelen met een joekel van een kater, gaat Lau's telefoon.**

"**Met Lau," mompelt ze in de hoorn met haar mond vol met toast. Haar ogen lichten op als ze hoort wie er aan de andere kant van de lijn hangt en met veel moeite slikt ze het eten in. Luka kijkt haar ongeduldig aan maar Lau draait haar rug naar haar toe en loopt de kamer uit. **

"**Is dat haar vriendje toevallig aan de telefoon?" vraagt Dino. Hij pakt een stuk toast van het bord en smeert er een grote laag boter op. Zijn donkere haar zit in de war en valt voor zijn ogen. Luka merkt op dat hij bijna datewaardig zou zijn, als hij niet haar broer was.**

"**Hou je kop," zegt ze geiriteerd. "Hoe was het trouwens gister met Jill?"**

"**Jewel heet ze," zucht Dino. "Het was gezellig. Gezelliger dan bij jullie waarschijnlijk. Jullie waren al diep in slaap toen ik terugkwam."**

"**En hoelaat was dat? Een uur of vier?" **

**Dino draait met zijn ogen en ergerd zich duidelijk aan het kinderachtige gedrag van zijn zusje. Hij steekt een stuk toast in zijn mond en doet alsof hij heel erg diep nadenkt.**

"**Ik denk half twee, zoiets," antwoord hij na een lange tijd. In de tussentijd heeft hij twee toasts op en Luka doet alsof ze in slaap gevallen is. Nu schrikt ze wakker.**

"**Watte? Ik dacht dat je nooit antwoord zou gaan geven," zegt Luka en het sarcasme klinkt door in haar stem. **

"**Je doet echt super kinderachtig!" zegt Dino boos. "Je kan me toch ook wel is normaal aanspreken? Ik dacht dat we nu wel ongeveer op dezelfde lijn zaten!"**

**Luka wil al een boos antwoord terug geven als Lau weer binnenkomt met een grote grijns op haar gezicht. Ze schijnt niet op te merken dat broer en zus ruzie hebben, ondanks dat ze tegenover elkaar staan met hun handen in hun zij.**

"**Ga je nog even mee naar de stad, Luuk?" vraagt ze vrolijk en Luka kijkt haar raar aan. Niemand in de kamer is nog aangekleed en ze had het idee dat dat vandaag ook niet meer zou gaan gebeuren. Toch knikt ze.**

**Een kwartier later lopen ze arm in arm naar de stad. Het is er even druk als normaal en Luka vraagt zich af wat Lau wil gaan kopen. Ze vraagt het dan ook nieuwsgierig.**

"**Wat gaan we doen in de stad?"**

"**We gaan niet de stad in. Brendon belde en hij vroeg of we langs wilde komen. Hijs heeft spijt van gister en wil het graag goedmaken. Hij verwacht wat vrienden uit Jersey," antwoord Lau. **

"**En je weet waar Brendon wóónt?!" vraagt Luka oprecht verbaasd. Lau knikt.**

"**Ik heb zijn adres gekregen maar weet niet waar het is. Hij zei dat we maar een taxi aan moesten houden."**

**Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Lau steekt haar hand op en een taxi houdt stil voor de vriendinnen. Snel stappen ze in en Lau noemt het adres waar ze heen willen. Even later scheuren ze door Las Vegas.**

"**Wie komen er dan?" vraagt Luka zich af. Lau haalt haar schouders op en staart uit het raam. Na een minuut of tien komen ze aan bij een grote flat met luxe appartementen.**

"**Nou, geld komt hij in ieder geval niet tekort," mompelt Lau onder de indruk. Luka grinnikt.**

"**Wat had je anders verwacht!"**

**Ze lopen naar het gebouw toe en blijven staan voor de dichte deur. Naast de deur hangen allemaal naamplaatjes met daarnaast de bel en een roostertje waardoor gepraat kan worden. Lau drukt op de knop van nummer 18, het adres van Brendon.**

"**Hij heeft nog net geen penthouse. Valt me mee,"merkt Luka op.**

**Het appartement is dan wel geen penthouse, maar minstens zo groot. De muren zijn in een lichte kleur geverfd en het interieur ziet er erg duur uit. Verder heeft het huis een uitstraling van een studentenkamer. De hele kamer ligt vol met kleding, lege flessen en andere troep. **

"**Lau!" zegt Brendon enthousiast als de meisjes binnenkomen. Lau krijgt een kus en Luka wordt platgedrukt in een omhelzing. "Jullie zijn vroeg. Alleen Ryan is er nog, maarja dat is dan ook mijn huisgenoot." **

**Ryan knikt een beetje stijf naar de meisjes en besteed verder geen aandacht aan hen. Het valt Luka van hem tegen en haar humeur daalt daarmee een stuk naar beneden. Van Brendon krijgen ze iets te drinken en ze ploffen neer op de dure bank, nadat ze een paar tijdschriften hebben moeten wegschuiven.**

"**Jullie wonen mooi," merkt Lau op. Brendon haalt achteloos zijn schouders op.**

"**Van mij hoefde het allemaal niet zo luxe, maar mijn ouders stonden erop dat ik in een behoorlijk huis zou gaan wonen. En Ryan houdt ook wel van een beetje luxe is me opgevallen. Maar het went natuurlijk snel!" zegt Brendon vrolijk.**

"**Wie komen er eigenlijk? Lau had het over vrienden uit New Jersey, ofzo," vraagt Lau en ze neemt een slok van haar drankje.**

"**Ja, een paar kennisen van me komen langs. Jullie zullen wel zien," antwoord Brendon geheimzinnig. Luka zakt iets verder weg op de bank, niet erg nieuwsgierig naar wie die vrienden zullen zijn. Ze heeft spijt dat ze mee is gegaan. Lau zit toch alleen maar te kwijlen naar Brendon en Ryan heeft zich niet meer laten zien.**

**Ze praten een tijdje over niets in het bijzonder tot de bel gaat. Brendon wil al opstaan om open te doen, maar Luka is hem voor.**

"**Blijf maar zitten, ik doe wel open," zegt ze en ze loopt naar de deur om de telefoon op te nemen zodat ze weet wie er beneden voor de deur staat.**

"**Ja?"**

"**Hee, met Gerard. We zijn er!" klinkt er aan de andere kant van de lijn. Luka's mond valt open van verbazing, iets wat hij natuurlijk niet kan zien. Gerard Way? **

"**Uh, oke," stottert ze en ze drukt de knop in waarmee ze de voordeur ontgrendeld. De verbinding wordt verbroken wanneer ze de hoorn op de haak legt. Snel loopt Luka terug naar de woonkamer.**

"**Brendon?" vraagt ze enthousiast. "Is Gerard Way een vriend van jou?!" **

**Brendon knikt met een grijns op zijn gezicht en Lau slaakt een gil. **

"**GERARD WAY?!" gilt ze. Ze doet alsof ze flauwvalt en Luka schiet in de lach. Brendon kijkt het allemaal maar aan.**

"**Hebben jullie een oogje op hem ofzo?" vraagt hij nieuwsgierig. Luka haalt haar schouders op.**

"**Hij is veel te oud voor ons en daarbij, ik heb jou toch?" zegt Lau met glimmende ogen. Ze kust Brendon op het moment dat de bel voor de tweede keer gaat. Luka draait zich om en schudt haar hoofd voordat ze naar de voordeur loopt. Eigenlijk durft ze niet eens open te doen, zo bang is ze om haar grootste idool te ontmoeten.**

**Gerard ziet er precies uitz oals op de posters die je wel is ziet hangen in platenzaken en bij concertzalen. Hij stelt zich voor en bestudeerd Luka grondig. Ze wordt er nogal verlegen van, wat zelfs hem opvalt.**

"**Voor mij hoef je niet bang te zijn hoor," zegt hij met een knipoog. "Ik bijt hoogstens."**

**Luka grijnst en laat de andere jongens binnen. Ze zijn er niet allemaal, alleen Frank en Ray zijn meegekomen. Ook zij stellen zich voor en daarna lopen ze door naar de woonkamer, waar Brendon en Lau nog steeds zitten.**

"**Ik wou net vragen of jij Brendon's nieuwe vriendin bent, maar dat is nu overbodig," merkt Frank op tegen Luka als hij Lau en Brendon ziet zitten. Brendon springt op en omhelst zijn vrienden.**

"**Wat drinken?" vraagt hij in het algemeen en alledrie de mannen knikken instemmend. Ze zitten allemaal op de bank als Luka's mobieltje gaat. Ze neemt hem met veel tegenzin op als ze ziet dat het haar moeder is.**

"**Met Luka."**

"**Met je moeder! Alles goed daar in Las Vegas?" klinkt er aan de andere kant van de lijn. Luka staat op en loopt de kamer uit, naar de gang.**

"**Ja hoor ma, alles loopt op rolletjes. Het concert was erg leuk."**

"**Mooizo. Kan ik misschien je broer spreken?" vraagt haar moeder. Het is alsof ze weet dat Luka niet in gezelschap is van Dino en dat ergert Luka nogal.**

"**Die is hier niet. Hij ging even naar de stad en Lau en ik hadden geen zin om mee te gaan. We zitten nu in het hotel, in ons pyjama," liegt Luka.**

"**Zeg hem dat hij me terugbelt wil je? En doe de groeten aan je vrienden. Denk je nu echt dat ik niet doorhad dat je helemaal niet in het hotel zit?" Haar moeder lacht. **

"**Ik weet het mam. Tot over een paar dagen."**

"**Dag schat."**

**Luka stopt haar mobiel in haar zak. Als ze terug zijn in het hotel laat ze Dino wel terugbellen. Dat zal dan wel erg laat worden, maar dat interesseert Luka weinig. Ze is bijna 18 en wil wel is een keertje zelf uitmaken wanneer ze thuiskomt. En zeker als ze alleen op vakantie is! Ze loopt terug naar de woonkamer, maar komt onderweg Ryan tegen.**

"**Heey," zegt hij. Luka glimlacht zwakjes. Het laatste waar ze nu zin in heeft is een gesprek met Ryan. **

"**Hoi."**

"**Het spijt me van gisteren. Ik was denk een beetje verlegen ofzo. Ik vind je echt wel een leuke meid, alleen ik hou niet zo van dansen," zegt hij en lacht even.**

"**Het is als goed. Moet je niet de andere kant op? Of is Gerard niet ook een vriend van jou?" vraagt Luka zich af.**

"**Ik kan wel aardig opschieten met Frank, maar echt vrienden kan ik ze niet noemen. Ik heb niet echt behoefte aan een slap gesprek. Ik praat liever écht met iemand."**

"**Oh, met wie dan bijvoorbeeld?" vraagt Luka nieuwsgierig. Ryan doet alsof hij haar bedoeling niet begrijpt en doet alsof hij nadenkt.**

"**Nou, met Brendon kan ik altijd wel een aardig gesprek hebben. En Spencer, die ken ik al zo lang dat we niet meer luchtig kunnen lullen." Luka trekt een sip gezicht. "En waarschijnlijk ben jij ook niet zo oppervlakkig als de meeste meisjes," eindigt Ryan.**

"**Ga je mee naar de woonkamer of blijf je hier een beetje besluiteloos staan?" lacht Luka.**

"**Nou, ik was eigenlijk van plan om even naar de stad te gaan. Ik moet nog wat nieuwe kleding hebben. Ik denk niet dat ze je erg zullen missen."**

**Luka plukt haar mobiel uit haar zak. "Ik sms Lau wel even dat is weg ben."**

"**Ik wist niet dat je zo lui was?" Ryan lacht en pakt zijn jas van de kapstok.**

"**Weet je wat het is, als ik persoonlijk terug ga die kamer in kan je me waarschijnlijk niet terugverwachten," antwoord Luka.**

"**En dat moeten we natuurlijk niet hebben," vindt Ryan. Luka trekt ook haar jas aan en samen gaan ze het gebouw uit.**

**Na bijna twee uur komen ze terug. Luka heeft nog steeds geen bericht terug van Lau, dus waarschijnlijk is ze niet eens gemist. In plaats daarvan heeft ze weer een paar mooie shirts en een broek gekocht.**

"**Je bent een leuk shopmaatje moet ik zeggen," zegt Ryan. Luka lacht.**

"**Ik ben verslaafd aan winkelen. Het is dat geld ooit opraakt, anders zat ik dag en nacht in het winkelcentrum."**

"**Shopaholic," merkt Ryan op. Dit keer gaan ze wel naar de woonkamer. Het is er opvallend stil en als ze binnenkomen blijkt er niemand te zijn. Ryan haalt zijn schouders op en vraagt of Luka iets wil drinken.**

"**Cola graag," antwoordt ze. Ryan komt terug met de drankjes en zet ze op de salontafel. Dan gaat hij op de bank zitten, naast Luka.**

"**Waar zullen ze heen zijn?" vraagt ze zich af. **

"**Misschien zijn ze ook even naar buiten."**

"**Zou Brendon het niet raar vinden als hij ons hier zo zag?" **

"**Hoezo?"**

**Luka haalt haar schouders op. "Nou, misschien denkt hij dat we verliefd zijn."**

"**Hmm. Is dat zo dan?"**

"**Misschien."**

"**Jij weet niet veel zeker hè?" merkt Ryan op.**

"**Zo is het leven, toch?"**

"**Misschien."**

"**Pff."**

"**Wát?"**

"**Niks."**

"**Je hebt mooie ogen."**

"**Slijmbal."**

"**Ik meen het!"**

"**Jaja."**

"**Geloof je het niet?"**

"**Misschien wel."**

"**Moet ik het dan maar weer bewijzen?"**

"**Hmm, oke."**


	7. Part 7

**Lau loopt samen met Brendon en de anderen langs de vele gokpaleizen van Las Vegas. Ze verveeld zich nogal en vraagt zich af wat Luka allemaal uitspookt. Ze kon haar niet vinden in het appartement en ook Ryan was weg, dus misschien waren ze samen wel iets aan het doen. Lau grinnikt.**

"**Ga je mee naar een cafeetje?" vraagt Brendon haar. Hij loopt naast haar met een arm om haar middel geslagen.**

"**En als ik nee zeg?"**

"**Dan breng ik je naar huis en ga ik daarna zonder jou,"antwoordt Brendon. "Luka is waarschijnlijk al wel terug en Ryan loopt daar ook ergens rond."**

"**Ik red het ook wel alleen hoor. Ga jij naar lekker gokken of wat je dan ook wil gaan doen," zegt Lau. Brendon kijkt haar even aan.**

"**Weet je het zeker? Er lopen hier allemaal enge mannetjes rond hoor," zegt hij en hij knipoogt. Lau grinnikt en zoent hem op zijn neus.**

"**Aangezien jij hier het engste mannetje bent zal de rest wel meevallen."**

"**Ja, dat is waar. Nou, ben je er vanavond nog?" vraagt Brendon. **

"**Als je me niet eerder weg wilt hebben ben ik er vanavond nog," antwoordt Lau. Daarna maakt ze zich los uit Brendon's omhelzing. "Dan zie ik je vanavond?"**

"**Is goed. Hou je van vegetarische pizza of wil je liever afhaalchinees?" Lau haalt haar schouders op.**

"**Zijn jullie nou al klaar?" klinkt de stem van Frank. "Of kunnen wij alvast naar binnen gaan?"**

"**Ik kom eraan!" roept Brendon naar zijn vrienden. Hij geeft Lau een kus. "Tot vanavond!"**

"**Dag." Brendon loopt naar Gerard, Frank en Ray toe en samen gaan ze naar binnen. Lau draait zich op en begint naar huis te lopen, met haar handen diep in haar zakken. Na een minuut of 10 komt ze aan bij Brendon's appartement en belt aan. Het duurt een hele tijd voor er iemand aan de lijn komt.**

"**Ja?" klinkt Ryan's stem. Hij klinkt nogal geiriteerd en Lau bedenkt grinnikend dat ze hem ergens ingestoord heeft.**

"**Lau hier. Mag ik boven komen?" **

**Er klinkt een piep en de deur wordt ontgrendeld. Op een drafje gaat Lau de trap op, ze heeft geen zin om de lift te nemen, die er naar haar zin veel te lang over doet. Aangekomen bij nummer 18 drukt ze de bel lang in.**

"**Het kan best wat minder hoor," zegt Ryan zodra hij de deur opendoet.**

"**Natuurlijk! Alleen ik dacht, Ryry is zo alleentjes, die kan wel wat gezelschap gebruiken!"**

"**Ach, daar had je je geen zorgen over moeten maken." Lau grijnst en Ryan steekt zijn tong naar haar uit.**

"**Luka is er zeker ook?" vraagt ze liefjes. Ryan knikt.**

"**Die moet hier ergens ronddwalen."**

"**Wat is het peil van haar humeurmeter?" **

**Ryan grinnikt. "Buitengewoon gunstig."**

**Lau laat hem voor wat hij is en zwalkt de woonkamer binnen. Luka zit binnen op de bank en bestudeerd iets wat op een fotoboek lijkt. Lau zakt naast haar neer en bekijkt het boek een beetje teleurgesteld.**

"**Nouja zeg, ik had wel iets spannenders verwacht," moppert ze. Luka kijkt opzij en schiet in de lach bij het zien van Lau's gezicht.**

"**Hallo Laurina! Denk je nou echt dat ik me laat betrappen?" grinnikt Luka. "Zoals jij en Brendon."**

"**Ik maak nou eenmaal geen geheim van mijn relaties," zegt Lau en ze slaat haar armen over elkaar. Ryan komt de kamer binnen en vraagt of ze iets wil drinken. Lau negeert hem volkomen en staart Luka aan.**

"**Wat?" vraagt Luka.**

**Lau went haar blik af van Luka en richt hem op Ryan. "Ja lekker, doe maar iets fris."**

"**Weet je waar ik altijd zo van baal, dat je pas op je 22ste mag drinken," moppert Lau tegen Luka alsof het hele voorgaande gesprek niet plaats heeft gevonden.**

"**Tja, zo zijn de regels."**

"**Maar kom op Luuk, vertel wat je hebt gedaan. Je was ineens weg, zonder iets te zeggen!" zeurt Lau en ze trekt een trouwe hondengezicht. Luka grinnikt.**

"**Ik heb je een sms gestuurd dat ik met Ryan naar de stad ging," antwoordt ze.**

"**Ja dáár heb ik veel aan. Ik heb mijn mobieltje in het hotel laten liggen."**

"**Dom," vindt Luka.**

"**Jij bent dom. Je vertelt je beste vriendin niet eens wat je uitspookt met je verloofde," antwoordt Lau en ze steekt eigenwijs haar neus in de lucht. Luka giert van het lachen bij het zien van haar gezicht.**

"**Mijn verlóófde?" giechelt ze. "Wat is Brendon dan wel niet van jóú?"**

**Ryan komt de kamer binnen en mengt zich direct in het gesprek. "Wiens verloofde?"**

"**Oh niets bijzonders. Lau zegt dat jij mijn verloofde bent," zegt Luka. Ryan geeft Lau haar drankje en gaat naast Luka op de bank zitten, die het fotoboek inmiddels al heeft weggelegd.**

"**Maar ik vroeg me dus af wat Brendon van jou is als Ry mijn verloofde is. Je echtgenoot?"**

"**Natuurlijk! Wij blijven bij elkaar tot we naast elkaar begraven worden," zegt Lau en ze drinkt haar glas cola in een keer leeg. Luka grinnikt.**

"**Zullen we trouwens maar weer is teruggaan naar het hotel? Ons uitstapje naar de stad heeft nu toch wel lang genoeg geduurd zou je zeggen."**

"**Nee, we blijven hier," zegt Lau beslist. "Brendon zou chinees of pizza meenemen en dat eet ik veel liever met hem dan een dure maaltijd met Dino."**

"**Helemaal mee eens!" antwoordt Luka. "En hoogstwaarschijnlijk zit hij nou toch in een of andere kroeg. Mijn moeder kan ook wel een uurtje langer wachten op een belletje."**

"**Wie is Dino?" vraagt Ryan nieuwsgierig. Hij heeft een arm om Luka heengelegd, die rustig tegen hem aanleunt.**

"**Oh, dat is mijn eigenwijze broertje. Hij moest en zou mee van mijn moeder, om op ons te passen," zegt ze.**

"**We hadden net zo goed mijn dooie oma mee kunnen nemen, die past nog beter op," vult Lau aan. Luka haalt haar schouders op.**

"**Lekker rustig toch?"**

**Ze kletsen even over onbelangrijke dingen en om een uur of 7 komt Brendon binnen, met Gerard en Frank in zijn kielzog. Het gezelschap neemt geen moeite om naar de eettafel te lopen, ze gaan allemaal op de bank en de stoelen zitten die in de woonkamer staan. Brendon haalt borden uit de keuken en iedereen schept het eten op wat hij heeft meegenomen.**

"**Ray vond het eten in het hotel toch wel wat beter dan Chinees of pizza," verklaart Gerard Ray's afwezigheid. Ze kletsen gezellig met elkaar en Luka begint Gerard en Frank steeds aardiger te vinden. Toch wel raar. En paar maanden geleden had Luka niet kunnen denken dat ze nu de leden van Panic! At The Disco én van My Chemical Romance persoonlijk zou kennen!**

"**Lijkt jou het ook wat?" vraagt Lau aan haar. Luka schud verwart haar hoofd.**

"**Watte?"**

"**Of je ook meegaat naar ons concert morgenavond," zegt Gerard geduldig. Luka knikt enthousiast.**

"**Lijkt me leuk! Ik wil jullie wel eens live zien spelen," zegt ze. Frank grinnikt en Lau stikt zowat in haar babi pangang. Brendon slaat haar behulpzaam op de rug. Luka trekt haar wenkbrauwen op.**

"**Wat is er nou ineens?" wil ze weten. **

"**Je trok nogal een Bambihoofd," merkt Frank grijnzend op.**

"**Ik vond het wel schattig," vindt Gerard. Nu stikt Ryan in zijn drankje en giert Lau het uit van het lachen. Luka draait met haar ogen.**

"**Kinderachtig," zegt ze.**

**Een uur later staan Luka en Lau bij de voordeur en nemen afscheid van de jongens. Ze krijgen allebei een kaartje voor het concert en spreken met Brendon en Ryan af voor het Hilton. Naast elkaar lopen ze het donker in.**

"**Gezellig was het hè?" glundert Lau. Luka knikt.**

**Het is een eind rijden met de taxi en al die tijd is Luka erg stil. Lau zit voor zich uit te neurien en lijkt nergens last van te hebben, maar op een gegeven moment begint het haar toch op te vallen. **

"**Wat is er?" vraagt ze aan haar beste vriendin. Die haalt haar schouders op.**

"**Overmorgen zijn wij terug in Miami en blijven Ryan en Brendon hier achter in Las Vegas. Ze zijn beroemd en komen overal. Dan is het toch onmogelijk om verliefd te zijn?" Luka zucht en staart uit het raam.**

"**Voorlopig moet je er maar van genieten en daarna zien we wel weer verder. We hoeven nog maar een paar maanden naar school en daarna kunnen we doen wat we zelf willen. Je kunt dan zelfs naar Vegas verhuizen als je dat wilt."**

**Luka grinnikt. "Me ma ziet me al aankomen."**

"**Eerder weggaan dan," merkt Lau droog op. Luka lacht. De taxi stopt voor het Hilton Hotel en de meisjes stappen uit. Luka betaalt de chauffeur en loopt daarna achter Lau aan naar binnen.**

**Het is bijna 11 uur als ze de hotelkamer inkomen. Luka zegt Dino dat hij hun moeder moet bellen en negeert de vragen waar ze geweest is. Ook zegt ze dat zij en Lau morgen naar het concert van My Chemical Romance gaan en daarna gaat ze direct slapen. Lau volgt al snel haar voorbeeld.**

**De volgende ochtend worden ze allebei vroeg wakker en besluiten om nog voor de laatste keer naar de stad te gaan. Arm in arm lopen ze langs alle leuke winkels en maken hun laatste geld op. Ze houden alleen nog wat geld over voor de vliegreis terug en het avondeten.**

"**Ontbijten doe ik morgenochtend toch niet. Ik zit graag met een lege maag in het vliegtuig," zegt Luka en ze rilt al als ze denkt aan de terugreis met het vliegtuig.**

"**Ik hou wel van een stevig ontbijt hoor!" grijnst Lau. Ze lopen een klein winkeltje in waar ze allemaal verschillende handschoenen kopen, met of zonder vingers. "Die ene die Frank aanhad waren gaaf. Die met die skeletenhand." **

**Luka knikt instemmend. "Ja inderdaad. Maar die zullen ze hier wel niet hebben. Zal ik mijn haar verven?"**

"**Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" zegt Lau enthousiast. "Dan doen we het allebei in een paar felle kleuren. Ik zie mijn moeder al afkeurend kijken." **

"**Ik zat te denken aan blonde en roze plukken hieronder," zegt Luka en ze plukt wat aan haar lange haar. Lau grijnst.**

"**Ik doe het groen," zegt ze met glimmende ogen. "Of paars."**

"**Helemaal?"**

"**Nee, alleen de onderkant. Wat denk je? Groen of paars? Of oranje misschien?" **

**Luka bekijkt het blonde haar van Lau schattend. "Oranje zou niet erg opvallen en groen is weer een beetje extreem. Ik denk dat paars het beste is."**

"**Oke dan doe ik het paars," zegt Lau grijnzend. "Wat is de dichtstbijzijnde kapper hier? Ik heb nog wel wat geld over."**

**Ze zijn aangekomen bij de kassa en het meisje wat erachter staat heeft het hele gesprek kunnen volgen. In alle rust rekent ze de handschoenen af.**

"**Er is hier tegenover een kapper die jullie haar wel kan doen. Het is nog een beetje goedkoop ook. Ik ga er ook vaak," zegt het meisje. Luka en Lau kijken haar allebei aan. Ze heeft donkerrood haar met lichtblonde plukken. Zo te zien gaat ze erg vaak naar de kapper.**

"**Bedankt," grijnst Luka. Snel lopen ze naar de kapper aan de overkant en gaan naar binnen. Ze kunnen gelijk worden geholpen en even later zitten ze allebei in een kappersstoel en vertellen wat er gebeuren moet.**

**Als ze een lange tijd later naar buiten komen hebben ze niet alleen kleurtjes in hun haar maar is het bij allebei ook nog is mooi in model geknipt. **

"**Het was echt goedkoop. Ik heb zelfs nog geld over!" zegt Lau verbaasd.**

"**Mooi zo, dan kunnen we ook nog even een bijpassende outfit gaan kopen," vindt Luka. Weer arm in arm lopen ze naar de H&M. Ze kopen allebei een zwart strapless topje en een korte spijkerbroek met een gestreepte panty in de kleuren van hun haar.**

"**Ik wil Dino's hoofd wel is zien!" zegt Luka vrolijk. Ze maakt een paar huppelpasjes als ze richting het Hotel lopen. Lau knikt enthousiast. **


	8. Part 8

**Dino is niet thuis als ze binnenkomen, tot grote teleurstelling van de vriendinnen. Ze willen net naar de eetzaal gaan om te lunchen als Luka's telefoon gaat. Het is Ryan.**

"**Hoi!" zegt Luka vrolijk.**

"**Hee met mij, Ryan," zijn stem klinkt erg hol, alsof hij in een grote ruimte staat.**

"**Ja, zoiets had ik al door," grinnikt Luka. Ryan lacht.**

"**Ik zit nu in de studio met de jongens en we zijn hier wel de hele dag bezig. Dus we kunnen niet met jullie mee naar dat concert," zegt Ryan. **

"**Oh, dat is jammer," antwoordt Luka. Ze probeert haar stem normaal te laten klinken zodat hij niet merkt hoezeer ze ervan baalt. "Morgen gaan we weer terug hè. Zie ik je dan nog?"**

"**Ik denk het niet. Het is erg druk hier en jullie vertrekken erg vroeg toch?"**

"**Om 7 uur."**

"**Ja, dat is een beetje vroeg. Dat haal ik waarschijnlijk niet. Ik zal je missen en veel bellen. En misschien kan ik nog een keer langskomen als we in Miami zijn. Ja?"**

"**Oké. Ik zal jou ook missen."**

"**Niet teveel treuren hè? Voor je het weet ben ik in Miami," zegt Ryan om haar op te beuren. "Dag Lukky."**

"**Dag Ry." Ze hangt op en Lau kijkt haar nieuwsgierig aan. **

"**Ze kunnen niet mee naar het concert. Ze moeten opnemen ofzo," verklaart Luka. **

"**Nee hè." Lau's humeur is gelijk omgeslagen, net als dat van Luka. Naast elkaar zitten ze chagrijnig te zijn op het bed. Geen van beiden denkt nog aan de lunch.**

"**Gaan we nog wel?" vraagt Lau. Luka knikt.**

"**We hebben die kaarten niet voor niks gekregen. En ik heb ook geen zin om hier de hele avond te gaan zitten vervelen."**

"**We hebben al meer dan genoeg geluk gehad. Ik had een paar maanden geleden niet kunnen bedenken dat ik verliefd zou worden op de zanger van Panic! At The Disco," zegt Lau.**

"**Inderdaad. Vanavond gaan we lekker rocken en morgen naar huis en dan zien we wel hoe serieus ze het nemen," vindt ook Luka. **

**Om klokslag 7 uur staan ze voor de deur van het gebouw waar het concert gegeven wordt. Ze zijn net op tijd om te zien hoe de deuren opengaan en iedereen naar binnen loopt. Dit keer hebben ze geen plekken vooraan, maar kunnen alles toch duidelijk zien. Het voorprogramma is een onbekend bandje waar ze de naam niet van kunnen onthouden.**

"**Stel je voor dat wij daar staan met ons gitaartje en drumstel," giechelt Lau. Luka grinnikt.**

"**Ik kan niet eens zingen." Lau schiet in de lach en moet zich aan Luka overeind houden terwijl ze het uitgiert. Luka grijnst naar de mensen voor hen die verstoord omkijken.**

"**En ik dan – hahahaha – met een gitaahaar," hikt Lau. Kennelijk ziet ze het al helemaal voor zich.**

"**Eigenlijk niet eens zo'n raar idee. Je kan alles leren!" zegt Luka. Lau houdt op met lachen en kijkt haar ongelovig aan. Luka steekt haar tong uit.**

**Lau reageert niet maar haalt haar mobiel uit haar zak. Ze heeft een sms van Brendon. Luka probeert over haar schouder mee te lezen maar Lau houdt haar hand ervoor.**

"**En dan zeg je tegen mij dat ik alles geheim houdt!" moppert ze. Lau haalt haar schouders op en begint razendsnel een bericht terug te typen. Luka kijkt haar verbaasd aan, zij doet er altijd een half uur over om de juiste letter te vinden. Kennelijk heeft Lau veel geoefend de laatste tijd.**

"**Even een foto maken oké, van ons nieuwe haar," zegt Lau en ze houdt haar mobiel zo dat ze samen op de foto kunnen. "Die ga ik naar Bren sturen."**

**Het duurt nog een hele tijd voor My Chemical Romance op het podium verschijnt. Veel mensen beginnen te gillen. Het valt Luka op dat het meestal meisjes zijn van een jaar of 15 die helemaal geobsedeerd zijn door de band.**

"**Volgens mij denken die wijven dat ze wel een meet en greet krijgen als ze maar hard genoeg gillen," grinnikt Luka. Lau kijkt haar lachend aan.**

"**Wij hebben het zelfs gekregen zonder iets te zeggen. De juiste connecties zijn genoeg."**

**Een uur lang speelt de band nummers en gaat het gegil door. Er zitten twee pauzes tussen waarin je maar moet wachten tot de band het podium weer opkomt. Want als je je plekje verlaat krijg je hem niet meer terug. **

**Na het concert gaan Luka en Lau gelijk terug naar het hotel om hun spullen in te pakken. De sfeer is niet echt gezellig en ook Dino heeft zich teruggetrokken.**

"**Zal die vriendin van hem in Miami wonen?" vraagt Luka zich af. Lau haalt haar schouders op.**

"**Volgens mij heeft hij daar een keer iets over gezegd," mompelt ze terwijl ze haar kleding in een koffer probeert te krijgen.**

"**Lukt het?" vraagt Luka lachend in een poging gezellig te doen.**

"**Ik heb veels te veel kleding gekocht," moppert Lau.**

**Om 11 uur liggen de vriendinnen allebei in bed. Ze zijn allebei nogal stil, terwijl ze normaal nog honderduit kletsen. **

"**We zijn hier maar een paar dagen geweest, maar ik voel me hier meer thuis dan in Miami," zegt Lau na een lange stilte.**

"**Uhuh," mompelt Luka instemmend.**

**Luka valt pas na middernacht in slaap en zij en Lau staan de volgende ochtend met tegenzin om 5 uur op. Het vliegtuig vertrekt om 7 uur en ze moeten zich nog haasten.**

"**Dino! Schiet op nou!" gilt Luka naar haar broer. Normaal heeft hij alles altijd 3 dagen van tevoren ingepakt, maar nu moet hij al zijn spullen nog op het laatste moment in de koffer proppen.**

**Tien minuten voor vertrektijd rennen ze het vliegveld op en ze halen hun vliegtuig op het nippertje.**

"**Pff, gehaald," zegt Lau als ze naast Luka in een stoel gaat zitten. Luka slikt alleen. Haar mobieltje trilt en onthult een sms van Ryan.**

_**Goede reis Lukky van me.**_

_**Ik mis je! Kus van Ry**_

**Luka heeft geen tijd om terug te smsen omdat de stewardess langskomt en haar vraagt om haar mobiel uit te doen.**

**Het vliegtuig landt veilig op het vliegveld van Miami en Luka, Lau en Dino stappen uit. Hun ouders staan al te wachten en even later wordt Luka platgedrukt door haar moeder. Ook Dino komt aan de beurt en Lau wordt uitbundig begroet door haar ouders.**

"**Het lijkt net alsof we drie maanden zijn weggeweest," merkt Dino droog op. Zijn moeder lacht.**

"**Was het leuk in Vegas?" vraagt ze. Luka haalt haar schouders op en ook Dino verteld niet veel als ze naar de auto lopen.**

**Lau zwaait naar haar vriendin als die met de auto van haar ouders het parkeerterrein afrijdt. Ze verteld haar moeder en vader over de concerten maar verzwijgt de stukken waar Brendon in voorkomt. Ze vraagt zich af of ze hem ook nog een keer zal zien. Misschien op tv, maar hier in Miami?**

**De kerstvakantie gaat snel voorbij en de school begint weer. Op een regenachtige maandagochtend eind februari zit Luka alleen in de bus en staart ze uit het raam. Lau is niet op komen dagen bij de bushalte en waarschijnlijk heeft ze zich dus weer eens verslapen.**

"**LUKA!" wordt er gegild. Luka draait zich om en ziet Hester de bus in komen lopen. Haar ooit zo lange bruine haar is in een strakke boblijn geknipt en om haar ogen siert een bijna witte oogschaduw.**

"**Hee Hester," zegt Luka vrolijk. "Naar de kapper geweest dit weekend?"**

**Hester haalt een hand door haar haar. "Ja. Vind je het leuk?" **

**Luka knikt. "Het is weer is heel iets anders!"**

"**Ik wou eigenlijk eerst ook een kleurtje in mijn haar doen net als jij, maar later zag ik dit en dat vond ik toch net iets leuker. Waar is Lau trouwens?"**

**Luka haalt haar schouders op. "Tandarts misschien? Of ze heeft zich verslapen. Als ze ziek is belt ze me altijd wel even."**

**De bus rijdt het schoolplein op en de meisje stappen uit. Hester kletst over een jongen die ze tijdens het uitgaan ontmoet heeft en Luka moet aan Ryan denken. De eerste tijd belde hij ongeveer elke dag maar nu is dat steeds minder. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij het druk met de band ofzo.**

**De schooldag gaat maar langzaam voorbij. In de tweede pauze komt Lau eindelijk aan.**

"**Ik moest naar de huisarts voor een of andere vlek. En die wees me weer door naar de specialist en toen ik daar eindelijk klaar was was het alweer bijna tijd voor de tweede pauze," verklaart ze haar afwezigheid. Ze klaagt erover dat Brendon zo weinig van zich laat horen. Luka zegt dat zei hetzelfde heeft en Lau komt tot de conclusie die Luka eerder al getrokken had.**

**Om 4 uur is Luka vrij en gaat ze naar huis. Haar broer is al thuis en draait heel hard Bring Me The Horizon. Luka verbaasd zich er weer eens over hoe erg Dino veranderd is. Ze gilt dat ze thuis is en loopt naar haar kamer. Ze stopt een cd van The Lost Prophets in de cd-speler en zet het volume op maximaal. Dan gaat ze aan haar bureau zitten en start haar pc.**

**Op MSN zijn geen interessante personen en ook haar mailbox bevat niks leuks. Luka zakt achterover in haar stoel en kijkt naar het boek wat op de grond ligt. Het is een boek over My Chemical Romance. Ze grinnikt. Dat boek heeft ze niet meer nodig.**

**Dan stormt Dino haar kamer binnen. Hij roept iets, maar Luka kan hem niet verstaan door de harde muziek. Irritant langzaam zet ze het geluid zachter, om haar broer te pesten.**

"**Er is iemand voor je aan de deur," zegt Dino en hij draait zich weer om. Luka vraagt zich af hoe hij dat gehoord heeft. Ze draaft de trap af om te kijken wie er is.**

**Lau staat voor de deur en kijkt om zich heen. Luka zucht en loopt naar haar toe. Waarom laat Dino haar niet gewoon binnen?**

"**Hee Lautje!" zegt ze vrolijk. Lau glimlacht als een boer met kiespijn.**

"**Ik heb Brendon gezien," flapt ze eruit. Luka schrikt.**

"**Waar? Wat deed hij toe hij je zag?" **

"**Hij was met een meisje!" Lau kijkt beteuterd. "En hij zag me en toen deed hij helemaal niets! Hij liep gewoon door alsof ik niet bestond!"**

**Luka slaat een arm om haar vriendin heen en begint op Brendon te schelden. "Hij is je niet waard, Lautje. Mannen zijn eikels!"**

"**Daarom belde hij zo weinig," gaat Lau verder, alsof ze Luka helemaal niet gehoord heeft.**


End file.
